


Where Did You Go?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco already has a kid, Draco had to make money after the war, Drarry, F/M, Harry's kinda dumb, M/M, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Prostitute Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter was never the same after the war. But when he stumbles across an old colleague from Hogwarts, he takes it from a whole new perspective.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Where Did You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Cam and this is my first work on AO3! Sorry if it sucks lol. Enjoy!

It had been 8 years since the war concluded. Now 25-year old Harry James Potter was walking down Piccadilly Circus in muggle England. His commute was going normally and nothing peculiar had gone on. That is, until he saw Draco Lucius Malfoy, on a street corner, wearing barely anything. Poor Harry had fainted, right in front of Malfoy.

"Potter?", Malfoy was now crouched down in front of Harry, trying to wake him up from his shock-facilitated unconsciousness.  
"Pott-", Malfoy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Harry woke up.  
"Malfoy. Malfoy? Malfoy?!", Harry was still in shock, he had to take a moment to process what was going on in front of him. There stood Malfoy, in a tight cropped shirt, shorts that barely covered his arse, and combat boots that made him look taller than he actually was. Harry was still a little flustered. He still needed to assess the situation in front of him. Draco started to taunt him.  
"Yes, Potter. Am I really that sexy that I made The Chosen One faint?", Malfoy smirked.  
"Haha, very funny Malfoy. I always knew you were a whore, I just never thought you'd take it up as a profession. Especially in muggle territory.", Harry sneered. He still hadn't forgiven Malfoy for 'cheating' (although he and Malfoy hadn't even been dating) on him with that godforsaken Blaise Zabini. Draco just sighed and raised his eyebrow.  
"Well, if you must know, I had to find some way to make money after the war, and the wizarding world certainly didn't want me. Besides, this isn't sixth year. We aren't in a relationship. You were a good shag, not a great one. Blaise just happened to have a bigger cock. It wasn't cheating. Calling me a whore won't do anything, Potter.", Malfoy spat. His words made Harry's blood boil. How could he say such things? Malfoy belonged to one person only. Malfoy belonged to Harry Potter, whether he liked it or not. Harry knew he had to calm himself down. With a couple deep breaths, he offered a proposal to Draco Malfoy.  
"Well, Draco, I suppose there's no use bickering over the past. Let's catch up, yeah? Talk over tea? At yours?", this was a genuine offering that Harry had suggested. Draco was taken aback by the rare usage of his first name, especially coming from Potter. But Draco did want to talk to Harry. He wanted Harry to see how his life went without him. Draco pondered over it for a moment, but sighed, rolled his eyes, and eventually caved.  
"I suppose, but be warned. It's pretty surprising, how my life turned out.", Draco blurted out without thought.  
"You tell me.", Potter replied. Draco changed into some more appropriate clothing and apparated them both to his apartment, a quaint little place near Hogwarts. Harry decided to look around. There was an oakwood table set in the dining room. There was a wilted houseplant along with some books on it. The kitchen was also pretty small and quaint, with all the standard appliances and an ironing board propped up against the wall. What really caught Harry's attention, though, was the empty baby food cans in the trash and the toys on the ground. Did Malfoy have a kid? If so, with who? In all his shock, Harry didn't seem to notice Malfoy, who was waving his hand in front of Harry's face frantically. "Potterrrr! Helloooo!! I know my house isn't exactly a Malfoy Manor but that doesn't mean you have to be rude.", Harry snapped out of his daze, nodding and following Draco into the living room, where Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks were playing with a platinum-haired baby who looked exactly like Malfoy. Malfoy picked up the baby and started to take some money out of his coat pocket. He handed it to Andromeda. "I do hope Scorpius wasn't too much trouble.", Draco said. Andromeda declined the money. "Oh Draco, dear. He was absolutely precious! We don't need money for simply doing a proper deed.", Narcissa explained. Andromeda nodded along with her. "But I owe-" Draco was hushed by Andromeda. "Draco, darling we insist.", and with that, Malfoy's mother and aunt left the flat. Harry was a little flabbergasted. Malfoy, a dad? He couldn't believe it. Harry cleared his throat and spoke up, "So... Scorpius, huh?", Harry began. "Is he your son?", he finally asked. "Yes, Potter.", Malfoy said, settling Scorpius in his seat. "Biological?", Harry went on. "Yes, Potter." Malfoy replied, giving Scorpius his bottled milk. "Who's his mother?", Harry asked, eager to hear the answer. He couldn't believe Malfoy would ever have sex with a woman. Draco just pinched his nose and sighed in annoyance. "You know, Harry, sometimes I forget you were raised around muggles. I am Scorpius' mother.", Draco explained. Harry's jaw dropped. How could this be? Men can't get pregnant! At least that's what he thought. "W-Wha- How?", Harry was confused. Draco chuckled sourly. "Pureblood wizards can get pregnant. Our ancestors made it so that no matter what gender or sexuality you were, you could conceive. A client made a little mistake, so here I am!", Draco explained. Harry started to understand. "So who's the father?", Harry inquired. That, Draco didn't want to talk about.


End file.
